Sensors are used to provide information to a device or system. The sensor information can be critical to device operation or provide additional data on the system or an external environment. For example, a temperature sensor is commonly used to monitor the operating temperature of components. The temperature sensor can be used to monitor average operating temperatures and instantaneous operating extremes. Sensor data can be used to understand how device functions or performs in different working environments, users, and environmental factors. Sensors can trigger an action such as turning off the system or modifying operation of the system in response to a measured parameter.
In general, cost typically increases with the measurement precision of the sensor. Cost can limit the use of highly accurate sensors in price sensitive applications. Furthermore, there is substantial need for low power sensing that can be used in systems that are battery operated. Ideally, the sensing technology used in a low power applications will not greatly affect battery life. Moreover, a high percentage of battery-operated devices are portable devices comprising a small volume and low weight. Device portability can place further size and weight constraints on the sensor technology used. Thus, form factor, power dissipation, cost, and measurement accuracy are important criteria that are evaluated when selecting a sensor for a specific application.